lubikafandomcom-20200214-history
Human!Female!Winnie the Pooh Characters
So you know the Disney Version of Winnie the Pooh? Well one time Rin was bored and started to humanize the animals from the Hundred Ace Forest. But because she hates drawing and design boys, she just turned the chars female. Now it's a big project and the girls really grew to her heart. The characters originally belong to the Walt Disney Company but the designs are made by Characters Winnie the Pooh Design She is fat and her hair got the same color as the fur from her original version. Her hair represent Pooh's ears. She still wears the Shirt from Pooh. Character She actually got kinda the same personality as her male, animal version. Here are some differences: *The Original dip his hand always in the honey-pot while this version eats it with a spoon *This Versions nickname is "Winnie" while the original mostly get's called "Pooh" *She gets more easily worried and sad then her original Piglet Design Like her original Piglet is mostly everywhere pink. She wears a dress which should remind on Piglets, let's call it Clothes. Her twin-tails represent the ears of the original. Character The same as Piglet though there are like always some facts: *Female!Human!Piglet get's even more easily scared and also tends to faint sometimes *She is also really loves to clean even more then her original Tigger Design Tigger got the shortest hair of all the female characters and it is very wild. The small twin tails are her original's ears. Also on her jacket and her shoes the pattern of Tigger is shown. In her shoes she got springs. Also she is the only character whose belly is shown and is the only female char with shorts. Character Like Tiggers with some facts: *This Version can't jump as high as Tigger and actually just can jump this high with her shoes. Rabbit Design Rabbit got smooth and on the ends curly hair. Her strange hairstyle is inspired by [[w:c:disney:Ting-Ting, Su and Mei|Ting-Ting] and it's called bunny-ear-esque style, it represent Rabbit's ears. She got very long feet and bunny-theets. Her pinafore represent Rabbit's white belly. Character Same as her original with some facts: *She cares a lot of her hair *She is a bit embarrassed of her long feet while Rabbit isn't *She is a bit more motherly then the original Rabbit but she is also more arrogant *This Rabbit also got a slight crush on Kanga while it is not known if the original got Eeyore Design Original!Eeyore actually got hair and that's black but Rin wanted all the chars to got the hair color as the fur color of the original. Her side bangs represent Eeyore's ears and her ponytail Eeyore's tail. She wears a dress in blue (a bit darker then on the picture). Character Same as original with some facts: *Because Female!Human!Eeyore got no Tail to lose she always lose her pink hairband which keep her hair together. She also sleeps with that hairband while the other ones always open their hair when going to bed. *The female Version still lives in the stick house but now she got a pillow *While the original walks on four legs, this version walks like a normal human. Still she sway while standing and not walking. Because of that she is mostly seen sitting when the group isn't walking at the moment Rooh Design She is like the normal primary-school girl. Her Hair is kind of short. Also she wears Rooh's blue shirt. Like Tigger she got springs in her shoes. Character Same as original with some facts: *Female!Human!Rooh like to play Football and stuff like the original but she also got some more "girllier" hobbies, for example she likes to play with puppets Kanga Design Because these are Genderswaps Kanga is here of course male. He got short hair in the same color as Rooh and wears an overall with a pocket where he can put Rooh in. Character Same as original with some facts: *This Version can sometimes be more strictly then the original Owl Design An old women with properly "office" clothes. She is the same height as Winnie for some reason. Her Hairstyle is the only one of the females whose hairstyle doesn't represent ears, cause the original owl doesn't got ears. Character Same as her original with some facts: *SHE ALWAYS DRINKS TEA *Also she invented some "wings" with which she can fly Lumpy Design A cute little girl at Rooh's age with purple curly hair. She is a bit fat and pretty tall next to Rooh. Character She can't trumpet with her nose like original Lumpy does. For that she uses a real trumpet she always carries with her. Lumpy's Dad Design A very very tall guy who is also not the thinnest. He reminds a bit of a woodcutter Character Like original with those facts: *Like his daughter he trumpets with a real trumpet Teams (out of boredom Rin made up some radom Teams) The Awesome Team Members: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet and Tigger Why? They are the stars from "Winnie the Pooh". After Winnie the franchise is called, Piglet and Tiger got their own movie and these three are often seen together for example they build Eeyore's house together The Ol' Wis' Team Members: Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore Why? Rin often read that people theorize that Rabbit, Owl or Eeyore are the oldest in the Hundred Ace Wood (tough in this version Owl is clearly the oldest, but it is like it that Rabbit and Eeyore are the second oldest). Also Rabbit and Owl are often claimed as the smartest while it is often said about Eeyore that that is the wisest. Two Loving Fathers and their Sunshine's Members: Kanga,Rooh,Lumpy's Dad and Lumpy Why? The two are the only really shown families The Bounce Duo Member: Tigger and Rooh Why? Really? Watch Winnie the Pooh